


How Badly Do You Want This Beer

by niigiirii



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Dare, Everyone Is Gay, High School AU, M/M, Superior Cock, That's All I Can Think Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigiirii/pseuds/niigiirii
Summary: A fight for the last can of beer ends up being more than what high school rivals Sanji and Zoro bargained for at the penultimate house party before graduation.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	How Badly Do You Want This Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otokoume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otokoume/gifts).



Zoro wandered through the giant house holding his found treasure close and protected. He had just unearthed the last remaining beers, stowed away in a dark kitchen cupboard amidst the rowdy party-goers. He suspected his entire graduating class was here and not a single soul would be sober or standing upright at the ceremony tomorrow. 

After wandering through what felt like a maze of a mansion, he finally found an unoccupied room. The decor was neutral and did not look used often. Must be a guestroom. He had time to kill before his ride was sobered up and ready to go. Last time he saw his fellow kendo club comrades, they were lighting things on fire in the backward during a truth or dare game gone out of control. He had no interest in participating. He didn't even want to be at this party. Especially because HE was here. The guy he spent his entire high school career trying to avoid but always ended up in the same homeroom and half of his classes in together. Sanji. His idiot rival. The entire school always lumped them together--the two best students in the school (Zoro was actually number 1, and Sanji could never beat his test scores), the two most talented at sports (he never had gym with him, thankfully), the two hottest guys in their class (pfft, Sanji had zero style). They couldn't be more different from one another, in Zoro's opinion. Zoro always sat in the back of class while Sanji was in the first row, cracking jokes. Sanji was a loud-mouthed kiss-ass to all the teachers and tripped over himself fawning over every girl in school. Zoro ignored him at all times, which he knew drove the blonde crazy. 

All Zoro wanted was a break from having to see his obnoxious face every day during the past 3 years. He sat on the end of the crisp made bed, relaxing into his new found paradise. He had everything he needed--beer and quiet solitude. The night was almost over, he was almost out of here, and after graduation, he would never have to see that shitty blonde ever again.

Outside in the summer night, Sanji laughed at all his dumbass friends trying and failing at keg stands, telling truly embarrassing truths and jumping into the freezing pool on dares. Sanji knew everyone here, everyone in his class and everyone definitely knew Sanji. He was well-liked, a great student, a class clown and a charmer of the ladies. Always made sure to be the teacher's favorite. The handmade baked goods he brought for all his teachers at the start of the semester never hurt. Although he could walk down the hall and greet nearly everyone he saw with a smile, there was also one asshole who would ruin his day. That lazy ass punk, Zoro. 

A cruel twist of fate always put him in homeroom with him, leaving him stuck to corral his bad attitude through school festivals and cleaning duty. Every time he looked at him he would be asleep in the back of the class. His lack of respect towards the teachers and other classmates was just plain rude. Ever since that first day of high school and their fateful first meeting on the wrong foot, they butted heads every day for the past 3 years. Only when Zoro was off in kendo club did Sanji get the relaxing respite he longed for without having to see a flash of his unnaturally green hair. He could see it across the damn school wherever he went. It drove him crazy how he insisted it was natural. Yeah right. 

Sanji could charm anyone that crossed his path and he wore that badge with pride. However, he could not impress Zoro. It was a thorn in his side that he could not convince Zoro to get on board the Everyone Loves Sanji train. If he could find some common ground with the moss head maybe he could win him over but Zoro was an island. An island with an impenetrable wall surrounding another, more isolated island inside of that. He let no one in. The only time he could get information about Zoro was through his close friend (and forever crush) Nami. Forever platonic as well, unfortunately. Since she hit puberty, Nami knew the power she had with her body and flaunted and flirted to get Sanji to do things for her. He didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it. Nami would flaunt her looks, bat her lashes and when you least expect it, blackmail you. She had dirt on everyone. Sanji revered her and maybe even feared her a little. When he asked what she knew about Zoro, all she had on him was a birthdate and his class ranking. Zoro was actually in the top of the class which baffled Sanji and only pissed him off more. Also a Scorpio. Figures why he never shared much. The only exchanges they would have between one another were frowns and glares. Sanji was glad after tomorrow he wouldn't have to deal with that shitty moss head anymore.

Zoro leaned back on an arm as he sipped leisurely on his second beer of the pack. He was so lucky to find this stashed in the decimated kitchen. This place is going to be hell to clean up. Whoever’s house it was. He was misled here by the Kendo team after they insisted on a "Kendo Team Last Hurrah" but then drove him straight to a party where the entire senior class was at. He would not have agreed to go, had he known this was the plan. He never spoke to anyone at school for 3 years why would he start the night before graduation. Zoro's entire High School Life™ was focused on just getting through it. He needed a grant to attended the college of his dreams where his hero Mr. Mihawk who taught swordsmanship and kendo, was going to retire soon. If he could keep his grades up he could get a free ride. All Zoro wants to do is sword fight. His one-track mind decided he would be the one to keep the art alive. Zoro continued to sip on his beer and think about his exciting sword-filled college life.

Outside, Sanji was politely entertaining a drunk (and stacked) classmate hanging all over him. Sanji took great care to be the perfect prince everyone adored all the way up to the graduation ceremony. He glanced up to see his favorite firey redhead Nami and her BFF Vivi on the porch chatting worriedly about something. Their body language made him think something was wrong, so he carefully excused himself from Miss clingy, put out his cigarette in his pocket ashtray and made way to his queen. 

“Ladies, what seems to be the trouble?” Sanji offered his assistance. Hopefully, they were looking for a third in a 3-way. A guy can dream.

Nami looked over at Sanji with her big brown eyes, despondent. “We’re out of alcohol”. Vivi pouted to drive the point home. 

Sanji gently lead the ladies inside to the kitchen. “Ladies, ladies, never fear. Your prince has you covered. Earlier in the night I hid a 6 pack for an emergency in one of the cupboards” Sanji said smirking at his own genius. The girls' eyebrows raised and Vivi clasped her hands at her hero. As Sanji searched throughout the kitchen, he became increasingly frantic, leaving a trail of cupboard doors wide open and no beer to be found. Hope was once again lost for the underage teens. 

“That’s it. Nights over. Time to go home” Nami said sighing, sober and bored.

“Where the fuck is it??” Sanji huffed, hands on hips. “Some asshole must’ve found it.” The word asshole immediately brought up Zoro’s stupid face by association. He had a plethora of names for the moss head but 'asshole' was alphabetically first and foremost used. 

Vivi perked up “I think I saw Zoro wandering around earlier carrying some beers. He seemed... like he was looking for something. He came in and out of the living room like 3 times.”

Sanji closed his eyes and scrunched his face as if he was in pain. That asshole. Getting lost in a moderately sized 2 story suburban home. Ok, so Sanji knew 3 things about Zoro: Top of the class (top asshole), a Scorpio (weirdo obsessed with swords) and couldn’t find his way out of a wet paper bag. 

Up in the guest room, temporarily renamed to 'Zoro's Oasis', Zoro was blissfully enjoying his solitude until he heard footsteps outside. He assumed it could only be the kendo team, finally out of things to set on fire and seeing everyone passed out, it was time to go. At last! He could be taken away from this nightmare place. But as the footsteps reached the door Zoro woefully recognized familiar voices he tried every damn day to drown out. God, ANYone but them. 

Sanji jerked the door open to see Zoro sitting on the bed with a crushed beer can by his feet, one can to his lips and 4 on his lap. Zoro mid-sip furrowed his brows at the blonde, instantly grumpy. All serenity washed away in an instant of seeing that stupid face. Well half a face, Sanji’s stupid hairdo always hung over one eye. He hated his hair.

Sanji exchanged a similar displeased expression upon his discovery of exactly what he expected to find--A stupid moss headed jerk, drinking his beer. God, he hated that green head of hair.

After a moment of exchanged annoyances crossed both their faces, Nami popped up behind Sanji. 

“Is he in there?” Nami pushed passed a stalled Sanji and stood with a spiteful smile. “There you are. Give us that beer.”

Zoro snorted into the can, still held to his face. “Nice to see you too,” his words dripping with contempt, his eyes ready and aimed to shoot daggers at the red head. Her presence was never welcome. He hated that she openly and obviously used people under the guise of big tits and charm. She was nothing but a conniving bitch, he thought. She had something on him but he had something on her, so they mostly steered clear of one another, at a draw. Her charms didn't work on him but it was so obnoxious to watch how well it worked on Sanji. Zoro thought he looked like a damn fool. 

The 3 intruders moved further into the room, Sanji moving to zoro’s right, the girls approaching from the front. He was surrounded. High school sucked, his classmates sucked, this party sucked--All he had going for him in this moment was his beer. This was the only thing making him happy and he was going to protect it on his last night before leaving all these idiots behind forever. He moved the remaining cans behind him to protect his babies.

“Those were mine, asshole.” Sanji sneered.

“Were. Finders keepers." Zoro said smiling, knowing how irritating he was being to rile up the blonde.

Sanji seethed through gritted teeth. Zoro watched his cliche clap-back physically roll through Sanji's body, it was so entertaining. It was just too easy to annoy this guy.

"Did you buy them?” Zoro flatly asked, already knowing the answer.

Sanji sighed. Of course he didn't buy them, he was 18. Whoever had older siblings that could buy alcohol brought what they could. 

“Look, there’s 4 left, can't you share? Share with your fellow classmates on our last night together as seniors of East Blue High? Have some laughs, create some lasting memories?” Sanji was turning up his charm in a last-ditch effort. 

“I’m drinking it all, curly.” Zoro brought the can up to his smug lips as he enjoyed watching the pained look on Sanji’s face as he chugged the second beer faster.

Sanji furrowed his curly eyebrow in response to his least favorite nickname Zoro had coined over the years. Not even camaraderie of being classmates in this potential nostalgia making moment could move this dickhead. How about a different tactic?

“Ok, fine.” Sanji gave up on the charm and just tried to level with him. For the ladies. “Just spare 2 for the ladies here. It’s their last night as seniors, their last night of YOUTH and it would just be absolutely tragic to hamper this right of passage and fuck up future memories to look back on involving house parties and high school life” Sanji tried to reason, with a dramatic flair for touch. 

Zoro glanced over at Nami and Vivi huddled together with their big sparkling eyes. Woe is them. “I am hardly drunk enough, this isn’t a graduation party to remember if I can actually remember it!” Nami pleaded and pouted.

Zoro pulled the beer away from his lips and crushed the can with a startling crunch in his hand, making direct eye contact with Nami. “I’m drinking all of these so I can forget this conversation ever took place. I don’t want to remember you either.”

“Holy SHIT you’re an asshole! Till the very last day, wow impressive.” Sanji scoffed, applauding in his surprise. 

Zoro reached behind him and grabbed another beer. It wasn’t going to be as enjoyable unless he got these jerks out of here. He didn't need an audience to drink.

Everyone stared and stood in silence as Zoro opened another beer. The click of the tab seemed to reverberate around the room. 

Vivi blinked “I think this is the most I’ve ever seen you talk.” She suddenly realized, looking at Zoro. 

This is collectively the longest exchange Zoro has had with anyone from class. 

Zoro sighed. “What would it take for you to leave me alone”

Nami answered immediately “a beer.”

“You that thirsty huh?” He had a buzz going after swigging back that last beer (on top of all the shots and whiskeys earlier in the night). Usually his tactic was to get away from everyone as fast as possible but hey why not fuck around? He wouldn’t be seeing these assholes after tomorrow. Maybe the dirt he had on Nami was enough leverage to get her out of his beer paradise.

“How badly you want this last beer?” Zoro’s mood had shifted. Sanji watched him curiously as he fixated on Nami. He didn’t like how he was looking at her. 

Zoro couldn't hold back his playful smirk. He was excited to see how Nami would handle this. “I’ll give you both a beer ... “ he glanced to Vivi and then back to Nami. “If you two kiss.”  
  
Sanji gasped-coughed and nearly choked. Nami completely ignored Sanji (who could have very well choked to death on the thought of Nami making out with Vivi) and a mischievous smile pulled at Nami’s lips.  
  


Nami briefly flinched but it went undetected. She sensed Zoro was going to pull his one and only card on her one day, and he used it now in trying to out her and Vivi in front of Sanji. But Zoro wasn't as experienced with playing these games as she was, and she was the one with all the aces up her sleeve. Honestly, Nami felt this would be doing him a favor, really. Wow not only was she so smart and beautiful but giving as well! Nami shifted into her notorious hand on hip, head cocked stance and was ready to negotiate to her favor. Zoro had no idea what was coming. 

  
She flipped her hair and leaned on her other hip. “You two first.” Vivi let out a small gasp in response to Nami's move, a small smile hid behind her hands.

Zoro’s face dropped into a furrowed brow-a look everyone knew him for—and he sneered. “I’m not the one who wants the beer. I don’t care if you make out or not.” He took another thirst-quenching swig of the golden liquid everyone was here for.

A completely ignored Sanji interjected himself between them with a small raised hand “I uh, would like to see.” Sanji tried to keep his poise as a small stream of blood dripped from his nose. He held the snatched beers in his other arm. Zoro stood up to look behind him and confirmed those were indeed his beers, now in the hands of Sanji.

“Ah what the fuck!” Zoro was more kicking himself that he didn’t realize Sanji had grabbed them while he was focused on Nami. Goddamnit. 

Now Sanji held the power. He wanted to see the girls make out. What a great ending to his high school career. Even his life! He could die after he witnessed that, it would all be worth it. And Zoro could easily help him with the dying part--He knew the marimo was ready to murder him. 

Really now the power was in Nami's hands (since Sanji was always putty in her hands). Tables—turned. Punish Zoro for being an asshole. She would have to sacrifice Sanji, her pawn, but this was nothing new. He sacrificed himself on a daily basis to be her doormat. She would like to keep it that way. Things might change if Sanji knew he never had a chance with her given that they shared the same taste in girls.

Nami crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Zoro. “So. We want the beer. Sanji wants us to make out. But we won’t kiss until .... you two kiss.”  
  


Sanji miscalculated this. This sacrifice... might be his last. 

  
Mmm... Still worth it.

Sanji turned to Zoro to read the expression on his face. It was not his usual face, in fact, the blonde was quite confused by the unreadable expression on Zoro. 

Zoro just wanted to get this over with, it became not fun anymore. 

THUD-GRABYANKSMASH-SHOVE

In that order, that fast. Zoro roughly and hurriedly pulled Sanji in by his stupid button-up shirt, crashed their closed lips together in more of a motion that someone would use to headbutt another person and then shoved him as far away as he could. Arms returned to being crossed as if nothing happened and stared down Nami, challengingly in the eye. “Your turn.”

Sanji stumbled back shocked, used and stunned--not quite sure what just happened. He felt warm lips smash hard against his, a strong smell of beer and then thrown as hard as being hit in the chest with a bowling ball. Maybe he was punched in the face??? It all happened so fast.

Nami let out a "HA!" so loud it threw her head back. “You want Vivi and I to headbutt each other?? Is that just what happened? Besides I cant grab Vivi like that, there’s not even clothing there,” Nami purred drawing everyone’s attention to Vivi’s bare clavicle in her low-cut tank top. She attempted to feign modesty but it was too late. Nami challenged Zoro again with a knowing grin. “Is that how you kiss all the girls who confessed to you over the years? No wonder you've been single all this time” She was stirring up some shit, all according to plan.

Sanji still stood stunned but now perked up at this new information about Zoro he never heard before. “He who what now?” Sanji frowned over at Zoro who stood unmoving like a statue, arms crossed, not backing down from whatever threats were creeping around Nami’s words. She always had a way of playfully dancing around her point before stabbing you where you least expect it. Zoro stoically responded with a gruff "hmph" in his throat offering no more information to Sanji.

Sanji turned to Nami for further clarity. “What do you mean girls confessing to Zoro” Sanji couldn't imagine a world where girls were in love with this jerk. Nami finally acknowledged Sanji’s presence again, but just as a pawn in the game she was playing with Zoro. She glanced back towards Zoro and smiled with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Didn’t you know Sanji? You hadn’t heard? Zoro is famous for turning down every girl who confessed to him since middle school. What was the total now? 112 rejections?”

Zoro rolled his eyes. "THAT rumor again?" Like he was counting but damn yeah it did feel like a lot. So annoying. What was better though was glancing over to see Sanji’s expression after hearing such an exaggerated lie. He was steaming mad, and it was hilarious.

  
"Speaking of rumors," Nami's eyes lit up at the thought, "Usopp said you had a really cool scar across your torso, he saw it in gym class. Show us your scar!"

Sanji watched Zoro suddenly turn uncomfortable. He wasn't sure but it looked like his cheeks were turning pink. Wow, he had never witnessed something like this before. He felt himself becoming eager to want to hear absolutely anything he could about Zoro.

Zoro pulled himself together but was clearly thrown off guard for a moment. "You really believe Usopp? the guy who notoriously makes up gossip so people will pay attention to him? Also, no, fuck you."

Sanji stared at Zoro's chest and wondered out loud "wait you said no, does that mean it's true?" Nami turned to Sanji exasperated "Why don't you know any of this about Zoro? You spent every day staring at him in homeroom for 3 years straight." Nami brutally dragged Sanji with no signs of remorse. Sanji could feel himself turning pink now. He wasn't sure if that was true but it probably was, subconsciously. He was about to pipe up to deny it but Nami had already moved on. Quick to sting and on to the next.

Nami brought the topic of kissing back round to Zoro after hitting both boys in their most sensitive spots. Their egos wounded, she went in for the kill. “Since you rejected all those girls, have you ever even kissed anyone before??” Nami flung her arms in the air for flamboyant delivery. 

Yeah, tons of guys. But Zoro didn’t need to prove shit to anyone. He knew he was a damn good kisser, but making out was a waste of time and distracting from study and swords. He ditched the make out buddies for his goals. None of these assholes knew that. He didn't care what they thought of him.

“FIRST OF ALL I don’t have to prove SHIT--" Zoro started, but Nami began talking over Zoro, pointing at him, riling him up. The teasing, yelling and tension was growing between the red head and the shit head. Sanji tried to butt in to protect Nami from being yelled at but she never needed him to defend her honor, she played by her own conduct. 

Sanji anxiously and helplessly watched the yelling escalate between the two and noticed Vivi becoming increasingly nervous and backing away. He couldn’t stand the uncomfortable tension of everyone not getting along. All over some stupid beer.

Sanji desperately wanted the fighting to stop and well, mostly just want to see Nami and Vivi make out. He decided he would take one for the team since Zoro had no intention on doing this properly. Justifications flipped through his brain at rapid speed. He’ll never see this asshole again, who cares. He will sacrifice Zoro for the greater good. The really good. This will be good (he had to convince himself, over and over). 

“YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB BI-"

No one saw it coming. Nami didn’t see it, Vivi didn’t see it and most of all Zoro did not see it.

Snaking in from his right, Sanji placed a firm put gentle hand on Zoro’s left cheek, turning and guiding him to his own tilted, parted lips.

Zoro's escalated yelling was cut short as something soft and smooth guided across his screaming mouth, and he was promptly silenced and consumed.   
  
Sanji’s mind was completely blank. His initial plan was to plant a smooth, sexy kiss on Zoro so the girls would mirror it. But beyond that--He had no fucking clue what he was doing. All he knew was he was currently lip-locked with his angry rival in a desperate attempt to get two hot girls to make out in front of him. He kissed how he wanted to watch two girls kiss. With a sensual touch, a sexy touch. To see their soft, round breasts squishing against one another. Zoro was such an idiot, didn't he understand how important this was to the Lives-of-High-School-Boys-Everywhere narrative? Hello?? He would do this properly. For High School Boys Everywhere.  
  
It took a lot to shock Zoro. Not much moved his face to react. This scenario had not yet been tested, however: Annoying yet attractive rival plants perfect kiss upon his lips.  
  
He never prepared for this. Punches yes, swinging insults, sure. But sexy moves? The unexpected sensual kiss stilled him into instant silence. Quiet cloaked the whole room, the previously hostile environment instantly forgotten as a warm wetness pressed firmly against his lips, demanding all his senses to concentrate only on this. Zoro felt as though he was transported somewhere else, a vast open space void of sound. His body was tense and a rolling shiver vibrated over him from head to toe, calming him. The absolute care that resonated through Sanji’s delicate but firm touch controlled him in ways brute strength would never. His body shut down defense mode, shifted and opened up invitingly into what Sanji was offering.  
  
On the long list of possible outcomes, Sanji did not foresee Zoro reciprocating. They fell into such an effortless flow together, it would feel more unnatural to try and fight against this current they had accidentally been swept up in.  
  


Zoro decided it was now time to take over, as he always does when he focuses on something. He wanted to show Sanji how talented with his mouth he could be. With a calculated tried and true move, he slowly hooked his fingers into Sanji's belt loops and pulled him closer to his hips, tilting his head the other direction and changing the angle during the flirty and distracting shift. Deepening the kiss, taking over the timing and the rhythm, he showed Sanji how it’s done. 

All thoughts of soft round female flesh became wiped from Sanji's memory with the physical invasion of Zoro’s firm hips against his. Sanji could feel the result of years of focused bodybuilding rock against him and he completely forgot... everything.

Sanji was awash with an aching need to be closer. He dropped the barrier of beer that was between their bodies and freed his left arm to join in. 

Zoro noted this wasn’t slowing down to stop but slowing to deepen, to increase an intense and intimate rhythm that made him feel like putty in Sanji’s sinful touch. He liked Sanji’s hands holding his strong jaw, his whole body felt wrapped in flames of warmth and tingles. All thoughts dissipated and muscles disintegrated as he melted and conformed to Sanji’s soothing yet commanding hands cupping his face, moving down to his neck. 

Sanji had absolutely no qualms with being on the receiving end of Zoro's rampant desire. A small but delicious hum of pleasure vibrated against his lips, ricocheted through his heart and straight down between his legs. Knowing Zoro was becoming turned on by him excited him even more. He began to wonder if Zoro had powers to release pheromones at will, as he felt himself becoming light and airy, intoxicated in all the best ways. Sanji inhaled this idea as their breaths became louder, deeper, more frantic for air as they sucked and kissed licked each other’s mouths, Zoro with lazy precision guided Sanji who was eager to cooperate.

MEANWHILE, Vivi and Nami stood in the room like deer in headlights. Headlights of two incredibly attractive guys in their graduating class passionately making out and showing no signs of slowing down. In fact, things were getting pretty heated. 

“They... expect us to do all that?” Vivi stammered uncertain of the routine she was expecting to copy. For a beer. Nami snorted but couldn't take her eyes off the hypnotizing scene. “Pretty sure they have completely forgotten us. Grab those beers and let’s get out of here.”

Vivi maneuvered swiftly around their two hottest classmates and grabbed the now lukewarm beer. They slipped away and left the boys in their faraway place, completely consuming each other’s faces. The entire world could've been crumbling around them and they'd just be ravaging each other like piranhas on flesh. 

Every passing second Zoro could feel himself growing increasingly desperate for more pieces of Sanji to experience, his nails impatiently digging into whatever he could grab ahold of. Sanji's stupid shirt that brought out his blue eyes was definitely in the way. 

  
Sanji attempted to guide them onto the bed, but being completely unaware of time, space and objects around them, he caught his leg on the corner of the bed and fell backward to the floor, Zoro obediently following wherever Sanji’s lips were going. Sanji found himself pressed up against the wall with the assistance of Zoro's thighs. He languidly spread his long legs open wider for the eager Scorpio to get in closer, enjoying the absolute best view of the Zoro eclipse above him. 

Sanji found it easy to surrender to Zoro's overwhelming masculinity. How can one dude have so much testosterone? No girl at East Blue High would be able to handle this all-consuming alpha male. But Sanji could. He was up for the challenge, to show Zoro his strength. Zoro was not soft. In fact, he was hard. Literally. Sanji could feel Zoro's undeniable hardness press and shift against his own crotch, their dicks apparently making plans he was not aware of. With blood being borrowed for the lower half of his body, the only thing able to process in Sanji's brain was the thrill of having all of Zoro's focus finally on him. 

Zoro couldn’t stop his body, it just turned into a machine with only one purpose: Drive Sanji wild. He didn’t want to stop nor was ever thinking for a moment why he should. This felt absolutely amazing. Something clicked that has never clicked before with anyone else. He briefly reasoned this was revenge, to get Sanji to shut the fuck up. That he was a force to be reckoned with, that Sanji should be in absolute awe of him and feel his power unleashed. Images of Sanji from across homeroom over the years flashed through his mind as he moved down to Sanji’s neck, a neck he noticed many times, remembering especially when he wore that wide neck sweater in the fall that showed his collarbones. Zoro wanted to partake in that, please. He gripped Sanji’s neck and jaw with one hand and used the other to deftly and efficiently unbutton Sanji's shirt that was no longer needed here today. 

Lust-laden moans escaped the blonde’s mouth now that Zoro set his aim onto the next erogenous zone. Sanji found he was losing control of his body, every touch, kiss and motion caused his body to react before he could process what was happening. Zoro's talented hand freed Sanji's wriggling torso from it's fabric prison and swiftly slid up his skin to explore the rapturous new landscape. Sanji's body was in a heightened state of sensitivity, Zoro's breath between kisses prickled his skin with more anticipation. All those moments he made the entire class laugh and love him, he would look to Zoro, completely unaware of the adoration he was supposed to be rewarding him with. Always grumpy, sleeping, looking at his phone--he could never do anything to get Zoro to look at him. All the harbored spite washed away with each lick and bite, each grope and grinding hip Zoro was giving him. He wanted all of it and more. Sanji began to believe he was the only one that could handle Zoro, he had him under his spell.

Or was he under Zoro’s?

Zoro’s mind was finally processing the repressed subconscious feelings he thought he had a grip on all these years. He didn’t realize until now how often Sanji Vinsmoke was on his mind. Constantly. Whenever he entered a class his eyes searched for his blonde head or listened for his loud guffaw. He always sat in the back of the room so he could survey the room. Never asleep, always one eye open. The blonde in view. This whole time he thought he couldn’t stand him but what he couldn’t stand was how Sanji was probably his equal. They battled for top rank for studies yet Sanji seemed to effortlessly keep up with him in everything he did. Athletic, yet he never saw him enter a gym even once. And where did he find the extra time to bake for everyone? He was so naturally talented and good with people. Unlike himself. He loathed Sanji for being so cool and well-liked. It was only natural for him to revolt. He closed himself off and kept everyone out. Including Sanji. 

It’s the last night of high school, they’ll never see each other again after graduation. So fuck it, put an end to this repressed yet obvious obsession that has now bubbled to the surface and reared it's ugly head. Devour Sanji and get it out of his system once and for all.

Brisk air and hot breaths danced across Sanji’s exposed chest and abs, Zoro’s hands exploring the lean but muscular man below him. Is 18 old enough to be called a man? Sanji felt Zoro's mouth on his neck and chest while his hands left their previous posts and snuck south over his abs, fingernails trailing over svelt skin and decidedly headed to the dick party. 

Sanji tucked in a long, spring-loaded leg and used his low position to leverage and launch the larger man above him onto his back and onto the bed.

  
Zoro waited to be punched for pulling a move like that but instead, he watched with wide-eyed fascination as Sanji stood, satisfied with Zoro's new position. Sanji climbed slowly on top of him, his movements panther-like and predatory, eyeing his prey, his blue eyes focused on Zoro, honed in. Zoro watched Sanji position his legs on either side of him, his worn hands immediately found comfort on Sanji’s thighs. Pure muscle. He glanced up at the kiss-ass now completely in another mode Zoro had never seen before, liking this full body view in the light. Sanji was quite ripped for a long and lanky guy. Sturdy muscles rippling below soft skin. 

“Where... why...” Sanji watched Zoro struggle to ask him a simple question. Why was he so ripped and athletic?

“Mm, I used to breakdance. I was doing capoeira after school for a while. The Brazilian martial art.”

Zoro perked up. “Martial arts?”

Sanji grinned, he loved piquing genuine interest from Zoro, he has some surprises too. If only he asked before, shithead. “You wanna spar sometime?” Sanji challenged, raising his curly brow. “My legs, your sticks” Sanji never seen Zoro looked so happy before. In Awe, even. Damn, why didn't he challenge this moss head earlier?

“Yes, absolutely." Zoro replied, eyes sparkling, a smile spreading. "But don’t be too butthurt when I destroy you. Again.” 

"We'll see about that." Sanji purred, going back into prowl mode. Sanji dipped in for another kiss, grinding his hips down and then arching his back in a fluid motion, getting a nice sexually frustrated but ultimately pleasurable grunt from Zoro. 

He lingered on this kiss, enjoying being on top, Zoro between his legs. The blonde took over with a dipping tongue, long inhales and panting moans. He wanted to touch his skin. He ran his hands down his soft cotton shirt and found the edges. 

Zoro was distracted, deservedly so. But he snapped back to the room when he felt Sanji’s hands slipping under his shirt. He broke the kiss and stopped Sanji's hands from moving another inch. Sanji blinked in surprise at him. 

“It’s... you don’t want to see it.” Zoro looked pained.

“Does it still hurt?” Sanji said, barely above a whisper, concerned. Brows furrowed. He had never seen Zoro this tense, this ... vulnerable. Was he self-conscious of his body? 

“No... it’s healed now. I mean, the accident was like 3 years ago.” Zoro said, glancing down at Sanji, stilled on top of him.

“I remember...” Sanji started. He could tell Zoro was thinking of that time, a really rough time for him. He wanted him to forget it, to bring the focus back on him and this moment. “You were gone for a month from school... Best month of my life” Sanji said with a crooked half-smile. He knew it was a thinly veiled attempt at distracting Zoro but hoped he could piss him off just a little.

Zoro glanced back at Sanji, his face visibly relaxing. Zoro snorted “Yeah, the only month you were able to be top of the class because I wasn’t there” Zoro said, his snark coming back. 

Sanji smiled, he liked their back and forths even though he never meant any of it. Insults were the surefire way to get Zoro to look at him. A thought slipped out while they were at a standstill, Zoro’s hands on Sanji’s, under Zoro's shirt. “Why don’t we get along, again?” Sanji couldn’t remember how their rivalry even started. He could feel the warmth of Zoro's hands even through the black cotton separating their touch. 

“Pretty sure you started it.” Zoro said, clearly remembering the moment where it all went downhill. Zoro studied Sanji’s expression indicating he had no clue. He reminded him.

“Second day of class. You made everyone in homeroom a personalized cupcake, except me.” Saying it out loud made his chest tight remembering the second day of high school all over again. The charming, tall, charismatic blonde laughing and smiling at everyone except him. No cupcake on his desk. That was a shit day. From that moment on, they were rivals. Zoro became the top of the class and annoyed and ignored the blonde accordingly, set out to ruin his days for his entire high school career.

“Wh-WHAT?” Sanji leaned forward, pressing on Zoro who let out an audible “oof”, surprised within Sanji’s surprise. “What are you talking about? I made you a green one, it matched your hair! I took extra care with the frosting to get just the right green, I probably spent the longest... on... “ Sanji was able to slow down his frantic rambling that was revealing a bit too much and cleared his throat.

Zoro looked perplexed. “I never saw a green cupcake. All I saw was everyone else really enjoying their cupcakes. You really liked that Luffy kid though, didn’t you? You made him like 5...”

A flash of horrible realization crossed Sanji's face and he crumpled onto Zoro’s chest. “Oh my god. Luffy. He must’ve eaten yours. That idiot.” Sanji felt Zoro's chest shake and the reverberating laugh coming from his belly echoed around him. The warmth left his hands but an arm wrapped around him and another tangled in his hair. He was enveloped in Zoro, his warmth, his smell, his strength, his laugh. He wanted to fall asleep here, a safe Zoro cocoon.

Zoro couldn’t stop laughing. 3 years of disdain from a misunderstanding over a fuckin cupcake. All of those feelings he held of confusion and hurt immediately dissipated as he ran his fingers through Sanji’s ridiculously soft strands. He stared at the back of this blonde’s head for 3 years in several different classes. Zoro imagined lots of scenarios but never this one. 

Sanji lifted his head only enough to peek up at Zoro, feelings of sadness and frustration at their high school time together completely fucked up. Sanji just groaned into Zoro’s shirt, his fingers digging into Zoro’s sides.

Zoro looked down at Sanji, a big blue puppy eye looking at him. Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on Sanji’s face. “It’s fine, it was good having a rival through high school. It gave me something to look forward to every day--beating you at everything and seeing you pissed off. You’re pretty cute when you’re pissed off.”

This made Sanji pissed off. Zoro laughed at the familiar face he was responsible for every day Monday through Friday. 

“I’ll bake you an entire fucking cake for your second day of college.” Sanji said flatly. But he meant it. 

“Sure, meet me at the Grandblue U White campus.” Sanji sat up at Zoro’s words. 

“You’re going to Grandblue U? Doing what?” 

“Going for a full scholarship for the sword fighting team. I mean, not much of a team left, but it’s Coach Mihawk's last year... I'm going to train with him.” Zoro looked genuinely excited, but Sanji was too distracted with his own excitement.

“I’m going to Grandblue U too! The culinary department. It’s on a different campus, but it’s not far...” Sanji trailed off. The thoughts of starting over, running into Zoro and having a somewhat decent, new, respectable relationship with him... 

Zoro interrupted his thoughts “Good, you can learn to bake me a REALLY good cake then.” He smirked, gently tugging at Sanji’s open shirt, flirting. 

Sanji just stared at Zoro below him. There was a pause, a beat of silence between them, just staring at each other, half smiling. He knew he must have looked like a dope. 

“Did you really turn down 112 girls in the past 3 years?” Sanji suddenly wondered, his expression serious. 

Zoro laughed another bellowing laugh. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sanji, holding him close on his lap. “See... this is why...” his voice lowered and his eyes on Sanji’s lips “I was top of the class...” he nuzzled into Sanji’s neck and planted a soft kiss “and you are...” another kiss, on his chest “a dumb..." lick. "blonde...” kiss.

Sanji was mad but he wasn’t sure why. “What was that moss head??” 

Zoro smiled against Sanji’s chest and then glanced up at the dense rival. His eyes playful and scheming.

“You're really asking me why I turned down all those girls, while I’m—“ Zoro cut himself off by tilting Sanji’s head into a longer kiss and a playful bite to the bottom lip “—kissing the most popular boy in school?” 

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up. Oh. Ah.

Sanji put his chin on top of Zoro's head as the swordsman went to town on his neck. "So. You going to take your shirt off or what.” Sanji said bluntly.

Zoro tossed his head to the side, biting his lip through a smile. “You’re not going to let that go, huh.”

Sanji stared at Zoro, gripping the small amount of his torso he had even harder. 

Zoro looked back at Sanji, a look of uncertainty on his face. “You got a scar fetish or something?”

Sanji leaned in a little closer “Maybe... I got a Zoro fetish.”

Zoro closed his eyes, a small smile lingered on the edge of his sigh. He took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He held his breath and paused to look up at Sanji, eagerly waiting. Too Eager. “Don’t get grossed out ok? You’ve been warned.” He released his nervous breath and then peeled off his shirt. 

Sanji watched Zoro reveal a perfectly sculpted bulked up tan torso that was completely non-existent in the world of 18-year-old high school boys. It was as if he was witnessing a reveal of a long lost fine art statue of a roman god being put on display to a world of undeserving plebeians. A man made out of marble. Marble with a giant crack across it. A giant ragged slash of broken skin starting from his left shoulder trailed down to his right hip, puffed up scar tissue tinged with pink. 

Zoro lifted the shirt over his head to see Sanji’s eyes wide and jaw dropped. He cringed when Sanji gasped “oh my god!” And wanted to cover his chest with his arm. Sanji quickly yanked his hand away and held them out. Zoro was left wide open. 

Sanji realized this reaction probably came off wrong. He glanced up and saw the embarrassment on Zoro’s face. “No!! I—I mean, holy shit! In a good way!” Sanji tried to explain, poorly. 

Zoro snorted. Sanji continued. 

“You... how.. how are you so ... perfect?” Sanji stammered. He knew all Zoro did was study and work out but damn. 

Zoro sat there, Sanji still holding his arms up. “Did you uh... not see the giant scar I got goin' on or what.”

Sanji shook his head. “You are so fucking cool.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He looked up at Zoro, to repeat it. “You are so fucking cool.” His first genuine compliment to Zoro. It felt a little weird to hear it aloud but he was just stating facts. Sanji pushed Zoro back down onto the bed.

Zoro watched Sanji be in complete awe of him. Zoro quietly laughed, suddenly feeling shy for the first time in his entire life. Being vulnerable sucks but this reaction wasn't so bad.

Sanji smiled up at Zoro “can I touch it?” Zoro’s heart began to race. “Uh...” before Zoro could answer, Sanji went for it without reserve. “Relax” Sanji soothingly whispered, nuzzling his lips against his ear, kissing his jaw, moving across to meet his lips and give a reassuring kiss. He then moved to Zoro’s shoulder, where the tip of the scar started.

Zoro turned his head to try and see what Sanji was doing “Hey wait you said touch—“ 

Sanji spoke softly against his shoulder “I didn’t say with what” and then planted a kiss on the top of Zoro’s massive scar. 

A shock of lightning ran through Zoro’s body, visibly rolling through him like a rumbling earthquake. 

Sanji would cherish this trust, these reactions, his sounds ... his senses recording every aspect of this moment. 

Sanji continued, his hands working his way up and over every chiseled ab (all 8 of them), caressing, massaging, tracing every meticulous muscle of this sun-kissed Adonis. His mouth worked slowly down the scar, while his thumbs flicked over Zoro’s nipples. Zoro arched his back off the bed, tossing and writhing under every minuscule motion Sanji blessed him with.

Zoro watched (when he could get his eyes open) Sanji’s head make his way down to the end of the scar, on his right hip. He wasn’t sure where this was going but Sanji was the first person to touch his scar besides the doctor who helped sew him up. 

Sanji hummed against the warm smooth skin under his lips. He reached the end of the line. His hands snaked their way down to Zoro’s hips, his left thumb drawing slow circles over the tip of the scar. He liked the way the raised flesh felt. He glanced up at Zoro who was catching his breath from pure eroticism. They made eye contact.

“I hate you” Zoro said, unconvincingly and out of breath.

Sanji lazily smirked equally as turned on. “No you don’t.” He continued to challengingly stare at Zoro not breaking eye contact as his right hand slid across the front of Zoro’s Levi’s. The relaxed fit had now become a tight, skinny jean for so many reasons. Well, the one reason being the giant bulge taking up all the room. 

Zoro raised himself up on his elbows to stare down Sanji who moved to palm his hard on. His body naturally pressing upward to match the pressure he desperately wanted. He was curious and desperate as hell to see how far Sanji would take it.

Sanji glanced down at the black jeans, the bulge quite near his face. His expression turned serious when he looked back up at Zoro, his deft hand working on his belt buckle efficiently. “I’m going to be so annoyed if your dick is bigger than mine.”

Zoro grinned from ear to ear, his smile and silence telling all. But he wanted Sanji to find out on his own.

Sanji unbuckled the belt and popped the button to free the strain from the non-stretch jeans. Zoro watched Sanji hook a finger at the top of his underwear and slowly pull down. 

Zoro watched Sanji furrow his brow in surprise. “Seriously...?” He looked up at Zoro in confused shock “It really is natural??” Sanji stared at Zoro incredulously. 

Zoro shrugged “I told you it’s my natural hair color.” A lopsided grin pulled his head down to flop on his shoulder.

Sanji's eyes lit up at a new nickname. "Moss crotch!"

Zoro thrust his hips at Sanji’s face to stfu. "Your big mouth could be put to a better use right now, dart-brow."

Sanji laughed, amused at his new favorite nickname for Zoro, but got back to the matter at hand. The matter being Zoro's member. 

Sanji pulled down the last layer of restrictive cloth and Zoro's thickness sprung proud and tall before his eyes. he moved to grab the base of Zoro's dick with his hand and just stared at it. girth, length, perfectly proportioned smooth head, giant throbbing vein, soft and taut pink skin. As if God himself made a blueprint of what a perfect dildo would look like and He modeled it after Zoro's cock. "fuck" he whispered under his breath, annoyed. of course he has a perfect dick. He didn't want to see what smug look Zoro had on his face, he already knew. He sighed and glanced up at Zoro anyway, to see him tilt his head and rest it on his opposite shoulder, smiling down at him. 

"Mm... you look good with my cock in your hand." Zoro lazily teased, eyes half-lidded, biting his lip.

Sanji knew he had the power, Moss Crotch's dick in his thoroughly talented hand. Sanji began to move his hand up and down his dick, tugging gently in all the right spots, tightening and loosening his grip where he knew it would feel good. He could feel Zoro's eyes on him and he loved it. He slowly thumbed the head to spread the leaking precum around the tip. 

Zoro was hypnotized and rocking his hips in uniform to Sanji's movements, his breath hitching, his fists twisting the bedsheets.

"What was that you called me again?" Sanji playfully teased, kissing Zoro's hip and looking back up at Zoro whose brain had shut down completely. "Big mouth?" he had to answer his own question. He smiled, turning up the charm, his eyelids heavy with seduction. "I wonder if it's big enough for you? Shall we find out?" Sanji played coy and tugged on Zoro's cock to get him to listen to him. Sanji glanced over at the towering erection by his face and decided to go for it. 

Zoro wanted nothing more in this moment than Sanji's warm mouth sucking his painfully hard dick. He knew Sanji was saying something but words were not reaching his ears. All he could do was stare at the wet pink lips panting and swooning so close, he didn't dare move in case he would startle the lips away. He was holding his breath as Sanji moved to slick up Zoro's superior cock with his lips.

Sanji was a molecule of breath away from giving Zoro pure bliss and that "Night To Remember™" when--

"ZOROOOOOO"

The kendo team was looking for their green-haired teammate and calling his name around the house. 

"Shit. Fuck. fuck fuck fuck" Zoro did not want to hear anyone screaming his name tonight unless it was Sanji. Instead, he will have to murder 6 high school boys before their graduation, what a tragic night for all.

  
Sanji rolled off Zoro, frantically buttoning up his shirt, Zoro grabbed for his shirt and jumped up to zip up his pants. Tucking in his rock hard dick was proving difficult. 

They could hear footsteps and voices coming up to the second floor. Hearts racing, their clothes suddenly not going on how they usually go.

Sanji’s heart was pounding, his mind stupefied. He completely forgot where they were. He looked around the room, trying to remember where he was. The whole school was wandering around while they were rolling around and confessing shit and learning about each other INTIMATELY. A wave of reality blew over Sanji while he tried to figure out what was happening. What world was he just in? An alternate timeline where Zoro and him were openly exploring each other, washboard abs and nearly tasting his rival's cock. Holy shit a lot just happened. How long were they fooling around for?

Zoro went for the door as he heard footsteps approach “Where is he? He probably fell asleep in one of the rooms, go up and check” a voice said at the end of the hall.

Zoro stopped and looked back to see Sanji sitting on the bed, struggling to button his shirt. He walked back over to Sanji demanding his phone. Sanji dug into his back pocket and handed it over. Zoro juggled both their phones, the phone in his other hand rang for a second and he clicked it off. He threw it back to Sanji who caught it, dumbfounded. 

“You have my number. Use it.” He leaned in, angling up Sanji’s head with his hand and gave him an eager, passionate kiss. He pulled away leaving a lingering feeling of parting but with a promise of more to come. Zoro's taste buzzed on his lips, a kiss that implied emotions more than words could. Sanji fluttered his eyes open just in time to see Zoro’s half-lidded eyes pull away from his face. “See ya around, curly” he said with a doped up sexy smile and turned to slip out the door, running into the guys right outside. 

The rambunctious kendo team interrogated him “Hey you got a girl in there??” “Where were you all night man?” “You missed my keg stand!” “We’re you getting some in there? Who were you with??”

“oh, just some hot blonde” Sanji could hear Zoro's voice trailing down the hall, he could hear his smile.

Sanji sat on the edge of the bed until the sounds of drunk voices faded away. It was quiet. He sighed the biggest sigh of his life as if he hadn't had air in days and fell back onto the bed. He glanced at his phone. He had Zoro’s number. He might be the only person in the world with Zoro's number. 

Suddenly a message popped up on the screen, startling Sanji. 

Nami-swan: [ you’re welcome.]

Sanji laughed. Timing too impeccable. He smirked at the message. He typed a reply.

[how did you know?]

*Bloop* [ oh please. I had homeroom with you two dummies for 3 years. Whenever Zoro was around you completely forgot I existed. *Kiss emoji*]

Sanji dropped the phone on the bed and began to plan a 2 tier cake with green frosting and a Marimo on top. 

  
終

**Author's Note:**

> I had several other ideas for zosan before I wrote this but it had been so long since I wrote anything, so I hope this is ok, I promise all other stories after this will be nasty and horny as fuuuuuuck. I was going for a more cute angle from this, but I mean why are we all here if not for the explicit contentuhh. plz enjoi these innocent bbs plz. wish me luck it doesn't take another 2 years for the next fanfic. ZOSAN4EV!!!
> 
> EDIT: slightly edited to make it more obvious how gay everyone is and how clueless sanji is. Thank you to Otokoume for your input and critiques and willingness to talk seriously about zosan scenarios for hours, especially during hours we should be sleeping. ilu.


End file.
